


Letters

by DemonPrincess713



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Mai Taniyama/Lin Koujo friendship, The woman in black is the case they're working on seriously though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonPrincess713/pseuds/DemonPrincess713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai decides she needs help dealing with a nice Naru. It couldn't hurt writing Lin about her problems could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Lin,

Naru has been acting very strange lately. He's been saying thank you when I give him tea and I haven't been insulted in weeks. Ayako thinks he's been struck by the "love bug." How dumb does that sound. The only person he's in love with is himself...damned narcissist. So I'm going to confront him about this, but not yet. I'm not sure Masako has noticed and I've been looking forward to seeing the shock on her face when she realizes Naru doesn't love her (evil laugh). Oh, and I'm writing to you because if Naru ever found out I'd be dead...or worse. Plus I don't think he wants anyone knowing he's actually got a nice side. (Even though I'm sure everyone's noticed how Naru only acts like this towards me.) Naru's coming! Gotta go.

Mai


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I already have this story up on fanfiction.net so I'll be updating daily until this catches up with it. Also some days I might give you more than one chapter depending on how short it is because most of them are kind of short.

Mai,

Thank you for stating the obvious, we've all noticed Naru's behavior and I'm sure it's just anxiety over the case. We all know that Naru does not express his feelings like other people. I also apologize if you take this the wrong way but to think that Naru would fall in love with you is absurd. Please avoid such thoughts in the future.  
Lastly, these notes are a ridiculous waste of time.

thank you,  
Lin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I probably won't update anymore today though.

Lin,

WHY WOULDN'T NARU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME? Are you saying I'm unattractive, because if you are Bou san will personally kick your butt. How dare you. I only thought you would like to know because you cling to Naru like a lost puppy. Wouldn't it be nice to hold these things over him? Well since this is such a waste of your time I could always resort to telling Madoka, who just so happens to be your wife what an ass you're being. Or do you want to cooperate with me and give me advise on how to deal with Naru? 

-Mai


	4. Chapter 4

Mai,

Although your response is completely anal expulsive, I will attempt to aid you. After all, Naru's attitude is beginning to annoy me as well. You may continue to contact me through written notes, however you may wish to deliver them through more reliable means. John isn't going to be the best choice once Naru gets curious. I do not find you attractive, however I'm sure Naru does. Unfortunately Naru is too in love with himself to be in love with someone else.

Lin


	5. Chapter 5

Lin,

Yeah thats what I thought. Once Madoka is brought into the picture you're completely cooperative. Anyways, what the hell am I supposed to do about Naru? He isn't himself anymore. I spilled hot tea on him yesterday and instead of saying some smart assed remark he asked if I was okay. The world is ending Lin! Thanks for agreeing to help me.

-Mai


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised daily updates but my cousins were over, and I was at my grandma's.... (I'm a really big procrastinator)  
> So I'll update the next three or four chapters today to make it up to you guys.

Mai,

I don't remember agreeing to hear your life story and you know very little where my wife and I are concerned, so stay out of it. I'm not sure what you hoped to gain from that last note and I must admit your methods of delivering it were humorous. Although, just because you're wearing sunglasses, you're not invisible. I regret saying this already but please tell me what you want me to tell you. The most these notes seem good for is therapy for idiots like you.

-Lin


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is so short

Lin,

You stupid jerk! I can't believe you. I want you to tell me how to handle Naru. If you hadn't been so focused on not wanting to deal with me than you would have realized my problem.

Mai


	8. Chapter 8

Mai,

Please refrain from being dramatic, I promised to help you and so I shall. Naru is apprehensive about the upcoming case next week. He hasn't told any of you because it isn't certain that he'll accept the case. The case is in a small town in London, he refuses to tell me the name but from what he's told me it has a powerful ghost there. There is a house on an island in the marsh outside the town where a woman's son died in a carriage accident some time ago. She died not long after. When an associate of a law firm was sent to her house to organize the legal papers and the will, he was hounded by the locals to leave and witnessed the deaths of several children over the course of his stay. He stayed a week until his son came up to visit him when they were both killed at the train station. The death was publicly, and legally an accident but many believe it was the result of animosity between the man and the locals. Naru believes the real cause of all the deaths is the demon from the house. She targets children much like the ghost in one of our previous cases. Naru is indecisive about this case because for some reason he thinks it may be too dangerous. I for one am extremely interested in this case and I also believe that this town is in dire need of our help. Do not tell Naru I informed you about it, which I'm sure he will. Encourage him to take the case. Under no circumstances are you to allow him to talk you out of it.

-Lin


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I am an experienced procrastinator. I will try and make up for not posting during my winter break, but if you're impatient and want to read more, this is also posted on fanfiction.net

Lin,

I am sorry for being overdramatic. My mind is being fried from Naru's unusual behavior. When Naru talked to me about the case I practically begged him on my knees to take it. He only managed to tell me after my so called "childish behavior" that he would accept it. But he said I can't go because I'm a danger magnet. Lin, please convince Naru to let me come. I don't care if I have to be with someone everywhere I go, or if I have to make a million tea trips. I'll even listen. Everytime I'm about to talk to him about it he shoo's me away. (Extreme pouting happenning right here.) Don't let me down Lin, because I can always chang his mind about the case.

-Mai:P


	10. Chapter 10

Mai,

Your apology is accepted. However there is no need for your "threats" as I have already begun convincing Naru to bring everyone along on this case. I would also like to mention that the way Naru described your attempt at persuading him to take the case was indeed childish. Fortunately it worked, so I commend you. I suggest that you simply put up with Naru's behavior for the time being and he shall reconsider his decision to take you with us. I must warn you however that this case will be very dangerous. No one, especially not Naru, will have time to babysit you. So far there have been 46 deaths and 20 missing persons - nearly all of them children. I will not attempt to persuade you to abandon the case but I do ask you to seriously think about it before you decide to come. Naru will be announcing the details of the case at the meeting tonight. We need everyone we can get to help us, however, I know for a fact that I cannot ask any of you to come without you knowing exactly what we're up against.

-Lin


	11. Chapter 11

Lin,

I will not be rethinking about coming thank you very much. Can you believe what happened! Thank god we will only be there for 3 days. Although I could have gone without the snide comments about my outfit. Anyways, after the meeting Naru pulled me aside to discuss rooming arrangements. Don't yell at me because I didn't plan any of this. So it will be, Ayako and Bousan, John and Masako, you and Madoka, me and Naru, then Yasu gets his own room. Naru told me to tell you; "No funny buisness." Apparently that means something to you, but I don't know.

-Mai


	12. Chapter 12

Lin,

Mai has yet to learn I've read each letter that has been exvhanged between the two of you. Most likely due to the lack of brain cells she has. (Smirk.) I know everyone is starting to get suspicious about my behavior towards Mai, but if you even breathe a single word to her about my attraction to her, I will glare you to death. If I may add, Mai's attire last night was quite distracting. You have no need to tell Mai about this. Now get back to work, I don't pay you to slack.

\- Naru


	13. Chapter 13

Mai,

I regret to inform you that our dearest friend Naru has become an ass. Do not worry I will try to convince Naru to share a room with Yasu, and any funny buisness will most certaintly not be coming from me. Naru intends to send you home after three days and the rest of us will be staying as long as it takes. Honestly I think Naru intends to provoke the ghost somehow with the pairings in the rooms but you should not allow him to force you into something you're not comfortable with. I also advise you to deliver these notes yourself, there may be suspicious eyes watching. Finally, please proceed with caution, I have a feeling this ghost will be unlike anything we have ever seen before.

-Lin


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from the dead!  
> I'll try to update more often but if I don't then I can just blame school.  
> Enjoy!

Lin,

Of course Naru's and ass. Where have you been. Anyway, Naru told me to call everyone, you'd better pack for a week because tomorrow we leave for the case. Even though i've kind of wanted to share a room with Naru for the longest time, i'd rather not die because of his close proximity. So, I took my rooming arrangement into my own hands. I got Madoka to convince Naru to let me room with my bestest friend Yasu!!! (giggle.) Oh this is going to be fun! What would Naru force me to do besides work? I mean thats all he thinks about. Well and himself. Don't worry, Ayako was told to make me a charm so i'll be safe. I will be delivering these personally from now on because I saw that pig headed narcisisstic asshole peeping around my desk yesterday. Well, the king of narcisissm has called for tea. Gotta run!  
P.S. I'm soooo sorry I broke your laptop. Please forgive me.

-Mai


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, please don't kill me...

Mai,

You may be and idiot, but i had no idea you were that oblivious. It's no matter, we have much to discuss. Please do not try to talk to the towns people again. They will be no help to us. They are frightened animalsat this point, unsavable and dangerous. If you provoke Naru anymore he may be inclined to wipe out the entire town. I'd thought you wouldn't want to be at fault for a mass murder so here is your warning. In context, heed Naru's warning about the marsh, stay away from it. You have seen Naru irratated and even angry, but he is absolutely impossible when in one of his sulks. Now that we are on the case you must be focused!

Lin.


	16. Chapter 16

Lin,

Oh joy. Now your calling me an idiot to? I don't know what you think i'm so oblivious to. I mean seriously, what could happen? Don't worry, I learnt my lesson. You would think they would be nicer, we're trying to help them. Pushing me into the mud was obviously they're way of saying fuck off. No worries I know the marsh is off limits. Naru's already givin me like 5 lectures. "Mai, you must be with someone at all times. If I even see you or hear about you going to the marsh there will be sever penalties...." blah blah blah. I've got it, stay out of trouble. I'm focused geee, you make it sound like I have the attention span of a peanut. (Which is none if you didn't know this already.)

\- I promise to buy you a new laptop after the case:D

-Mai


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Monks true love, haha i'm kidding. But seriously, Yasuhara gets like two seconds in the spotlight

Dear Mai,

I saw you pasing notes to Lin! You won't be able to pass this off, with a just friends! But don't worry! I won't tell Naru about your secret love affair! Oooh I just LOVE love triangles! This is gonna be juicy! You go get 'em girl!

-Yasuhara


	18. Chapter 18

Mai,

I'm not referring to you as an idiot for my own amusement, it is simply a fact. Naru isready to completely drop thecase because of what you've done! I would think that after all of the lectures you've recieved, you'd finally get it through your thick skull to be more careful! I told you explicitly never to go near the marsh! And yet where do I find you in the middle of the night!? Waist high in muck, half frozen, and still just as stupid! I understand half of your psychic ability lies within your dreams but that doesn't excuse your behavior! This ghost is more dangerous than you can imagine! She is toying with us. I will not see you're stupidity get people killed. Do you know that you're wandering almost got John drowned trying to save you? You cannot go wandering off because of a dream or I will send home myself! As for my laptop, I will not allow you to buy me a cheap plastic piece of shit! Naru has already replaced my computer and transferred all our data onto the new hardrive so get this silly idea out of your head! You couldn't afford to replace my computer if you worked constantly for 200 years! I'd also like to inform you that I still refuse to speak with you until you learn to think before you act! If you wish to further this discussion there is something you must first do! I can only pray you know what that something is.

-Lin


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops!! I have clearly proven that my procrastination level is over 9000! Sorry for taking so long, enjoy :)

Lin,

How many times do I have to say i'm sorry? Plus this time it wasn't my fault. I had no control over my body because I was POSSESED! But no one wants to believe poor little, helpless Mai. (Pouty face.) Do you know how long I had to listen to his majesty's stupid lecture last night...4 HOURS! Thats a little long wouldn't you think; "Mai, your stupidity almost got you killed. Do you know how that would have affected the case. You are needed blah blah blah your pay will be docked if this happens again." He didn't even care that I was possesed. No, he wouldn't even consider it. As long as I don't put myself in any "unnecessary danger" he won't drop the case. As a side note, i'm sure after 200 years of working I could buy you a new laptop. I mean they aren't that expensive. Don't be so negative on my money earning skills.

Duty calls.

=) Mai

\- Rawwwr!

I'll cat your candy! (Is that worthy of talking to me again?)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as I mentioned earlier, this story is up to date on fanfiction.net if you guys wanted to read ahead. Im probably going to post 5 or 6 chapters today since they are all pretty short.

Dear Lin,

Who knew! I mean she's 10 years younger than you and you're married! Don't think I won't not pay attention to your super secret love letters whenever I have the chance!As long as you fill me in every once and awhile I will keep away. But, heed my warning, you hurt Mai and i'll snap that pretty little neck of your. Mk!

-Ayako

I just love romance!


	21. Chapter 21

Mai,

I'll cat your candy? Honestly Mai. There's another reason to hate Japanese, congratulations. Naru's not an idiot, he understands possesion, however your increasingly stupid behavior leaves much to be desired. There haven't been any reports of possesion or abnormal behavior, other than the deaths of the children but I suppose it is possible you were possesed. In the future please don't make stupid decisions.

-Lin

\- as an afterthought, i'd like to add that admitting you were out by the marshes by yourself when you were possessed doesn't help your case.


	22. Chapter 22

Lin,

Oh please. Another reason to hate the Japanese? No, you've got that mistaken. It's another reason to hate me Lin. Just because I may say and do some pretty stupid things, it doesn't mean you have to take it out on the whole country. It's not my fault that I have a neon sign saying, "Come attack this poor helpless girl that needs rescuing by her attractive narcisisstic boss 24/7."

It's a possibility that one of the children that died could have posessed me. Last night, after I was dragged out of mine and Yasuhara's room, Naru decided that since I obviously can't protect myself, and Yasu can't protect me, I'm back to bunking with Naru. Yay...not. I don't want to share a room with the most narcisisstic man in the whole world. (Not to mention I'm in love with him.)

Anyways, Lin, I have a question. Do you remember the Doll house case? Well, we used a hitogata to purify Tomiko's mother, so why haven't you made one yet? I mean, I know it has the possibility of not working, but the lives of innocent children are at stake. Plus, if it doesn't work we can just try another tactic to get rid of this ghost. Right? I just hope we can finish this case as soon as possible because this place gives me the creeps! Naru's calling me, so I guess I'll talk to you soon.

-Mai

(sticks tongue out.) I'm just saying that since I was in the marsh and I'm not so stupid as to walk out into a marsh at the dead of night, I was posessed. Why the hell would I try and get killed? Hmmm...that's right, you answer that for me Mr. I have a stick up my ass.


	23. Chapter 23

Lin,

Hello dear. Awwww! You're helping Mai-chan with her problems! How cute! I didn't know you could care so much. Wow, Ayako and Yasu...tsk tsk. Why would they think you're having an affair with Mai. You would NEVER cheat on me. Would you Koujo-Kun. (furrows brow) Really Lin, if you don't want anyone reading your private notes, you shouldn't leave them out. Good luck!

-Madoka


	24. Chapter 24

Mai,

I do not recall ever having a stick up my ass, and to put it bluntly, you often do incredibly stupid things for unseeable reasons. You are a psychic so it is no surprise that you would attune yourself to these spirits, but as of today there are no children left in the town so your fear for the children is now misplaced.

To address your idea with the hitogata, I wonder if you remember anything about that case really, you must have an exact date of birth for the person as well as their features, and especially their name. As no one in this pathetic town will give us ANY information regarding the previous family and we have only the barest inkling of their past. I cannot make a hitogata for anyone other than those on our team. I am sorely tempted to make one for both you and Naru however, due to your childish manner of avoiding one another's feelings.

This remote little blip of a town will offer no information. Although they may have purposefully burned down their town hall, every action is viewed with suspicion.

-Lin


	25. Chapter 25

Lin,

Well sorry that not all of us can have amazing memories! Oops, I guess I must have forgotten about the children. Eh-heh. This case seems to be unsolvable! Maybe we could look through old information to get a clue on how to solve the case. The sooner we solve this case the better. This place gives me the creeps!

-Mai


	26. Chapter 26

Mai,

You are, quite literally, painful to talk to. No case is unsolvable, although I must admit this one has had unexpected...consequences. It is unfortunate that Brown san can no longer be with us, but with luck he'll be back on his feet in no time and able to provide his expertise. Unfortunately his absence is rather...inconvenient. His valuable talent cannot be replaced with speed, so Miss Hara and yourself, by neccesity, may be placed in harm's way. It is possible Naru will send you both back home, for the time being. On the other hand, your attunement with the spirits could be, especially, benefitial. If you were to suggest a sayance, you could garner i nformation that we would otherwise not obtain, and I may be able to convince Naru to allow it. But only if he thinks it is your idea. For your consideration.

-Lin


	27. Chapter 27

Lin,

Why do you have to be such an ass? I was just asking a question! Why didn't anyone tell me John's injuries were so severe!? I'm a part of this team too you know! I doubt Naru will send us home. As much as I hate to admit it, we need Masako to stay here, as she is our only medium. I may be able to sense spirits sometimes, but I can't quite do it all the time. Naru wouldn't send me home becasue my dreams are to important. Actually, those were his exact words. Naru said it was okay to do a seance as long as we all stay together. What exactly did you mean by, "He would only consider it if it was my idea?" It only took me one try, plus I asked him if, say, one of you had asked him if he'd said yes. Naru thought it was a great suggestion! Speak of the devil. Sorry Lin, I've gotta go, his majesty wishes to aquaint himself with tea. Maybe I should poor it on him...pigheaded, narcisistic, overconfident jerk!

P.S. I've noticed Madoka looking, no, more like glaring death at you these past few days. Is something wrong?

-Mai


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to put the rest of the chapters up today because you know, with my procrastination skills who knows when i would get the rest out if not right now. Enjoy :D

Mai,

Once again, my marital status is not your concern. I am not an ass, however unconcerned with other's feelings I appear. If you were not informed about the extent of Father Brown's injuries, that is not my concern.

Now, to address more importan matters, the "mother" has "connected" with Miss Hara. I believe she has been possesed completely despite Naru's insistance that she remains intact. This spirit is very dangerous. She has no mercy what so ever. We must take the greatest caution.

On the other hand, your connection with her victims could prove very useful. Try and get as much information as you can from that man and his son, as they were the most recent.

From now on, please stay out of my personal affairs, and focus all your energy on the case. Any more distractions could cost you your life.

-Lin


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!  
> Okay but seriously guys, thank you so much for your patience. As you know I am the master of procrastination but I have some very good news. I will be completing this story probably within the next three months. I mean it could be sooner but I'm being realistic here. I have recently moved to a different state with my significant others and I have a lot of free time since I don't actually have to work. So today I will catch this story up with the one on fanfiction.net and then I'm going to talk with my friend and get this story rolling again!!

Lin,

Of course you're an ass! Deny it all you want, but that's not gonna change anything. 

Yes sir! No more distractions for Mai Taniyama! I will try my very hardest to stay out of your business. Although the more you yell at me for asking about yours and Madokas marital status, it only makes me more curious about it.

Proceeding into the case, I guess since you were sleeping I should probably inform you. Masako was looking out an upstairs window last night and was suddenly pushed out. If you ask me though it looked more like she jumped out willfully. But you know Naru, once he has his mind set on what happened it's pretty hard to change his mind. Stupid narcissist. Anyways, Masako has been in a coma since the event and we are unsure of her awakening. Due to the masako incident, I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a companion. That stupid narcissist also said I have to share a room with him since I'm a so called "danger magnet". 

In my dream last night Gene also confirmed that indeed Masako was possessed by the woman's spirit while she jumped out the window. Arthur Kipps, the latest victim said that once you see the woman's spirit she will stop at nothing to kill you. The injuries received by john and masako were nothing compared to what could've happened. This woman's child was taken from her, than later died in a crash in the marsh. Now it would seem that she is after every living child she encounters.

I know I'm the last person you would expect to say this, but I think our only option here is an exorcism. I'm not sure that Monk would be enough to expel the woman's spirit, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt. What are we going to do!! I swear, if Naru uses his pk one more time...

Mai


	30. Chapter 30

Mai, 

It is unfortunate the hitogata did not cleanse the spirit as we'd hoped. It appears the woman's fixation is not the return of her child, but revenge on the village, her family, and anyone with any sort of happiness. She is very close to becoming a monster, much like Urado. At this rate, Naru may advise we all go home. I am uncertain that it will really end should we leave. I fear she may follow us to exact her revenge if we do not end it here. You must help me to convince Naru. It may be dangerous, but I fear if Naru does not destroy this woman, we will all die.

Lin


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Lin,

Even though I'm completely against the idea of Naru using his pk to destroy this spirit, you're right. Although Naru has a high chance of dying after using his pk due to Gene no longer being here to channel his energy, I think it will have the most effect against this evil spirit. It would make me feel better if maybe we could find someone to channel his immense amount of power. In the event that we can't find someone, could you at least have some kind of medical unit nearby. We really don't need another scare like last time! Also, couldn't we just use some sort of charm to trick the woman into thinking we were still there like the doll house case? I mean, if we don't stay to finish the case. 

You're an asshole for not thinking of this sooner! Maybe this time if Naru ends up in the hospital, masako will keep her dirty whore hands away from the tea kettle and let me do my damn job...

Mai


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Mai,

No one cares about your inane love triangle. You are well aware, or should be at this point that if at all possible I encourage Naru to avoid using his pk. However in this situation it may be our only hope. This spirit is incredibly strong. I'll say it once more. Naru is the only one who could possibly get us out of here alive. I don't think we have much time. We may have to take the risk as early as tonight. She keeps appearing at the edges of my vision. In reflections, outside in the garden, just barely visible in the mist. Honestly besides Naru, John, and myself, this team is utterly defenseless against her. I have a feeling she's going to attack me next. If that happens, you must encourage Naru to use his pk or you will not get out of here alive. I just received a call from the hospital Masako was staying at. She's gone Mai. The nurses said she kept on babbling about seeing the woman standing over her. She jumped out the window. This entity doesn't let you go. It will do everything in it's power to end us. It very well may succeed. 

Lin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I caught the story up with the one on fanfiction.net!  
> Now, me and my friend have been talking about the next chapter being in story form rather than letter format. Let me know how you feel about it because I plan on starting the next chapter tonight or tomorrow!!   
> You guys are awesome :)

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these chapters are going to be unbarably short, so please bear with it because at some point there will be a long (ish) chapter.  
> I'm co writing this with my friend but she doesn't have an account on ao3. She's writing all of Lin's parts, and I'm doing Mai's.


End file.
